Abre los ojos
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Reflexión de Janet en su estadía en el espacio cuántico. Janet/Hank.


_ANTMAN y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Disney y Marvel. Esto es con el fin de hacer honor a Janet Van Dyne la Avispa Original. Es una lastima que desaprovecharan a tan genial personaje._

* * *

 **ABRE LOS OJOS**

* * *

En ese lugar, en esa absoluta oscuridad… me encuentro. Pero que es ¿Permanecer ahí? La verdad ya no lo sé… el tiempo no pasa o no siento, mi cuerpo flota en ese espacio constantemente y yo… yo solo me dejo llevar al cerrar los ojos. Porque no importa si estoy despierta o dormida nada pasa.

Oscuridad y colores, oscuridad y formas… y silencio. ¿Sabe alguien lo que es sentir la soledad? Ahora lo sé, en este preciso instante. ¿Desde cuándo? Es algo que ya no sé. Deje de contar el tiempo cuando decidí quitarme el casco… soy cobarde lo acepto y de verdad necesitaba que las voces se fueran, esas voces como ecos que se repetían constantemente pero, por más que buscaba… no había nada. No estaba aquí… no lo estará jamás.

A veces recuerdo mi nombre. Yo era la hija de un gran científico, una señorita de sociedad, culta, hermosa, frívola en extremo. Recuerdo que alguna vez use el cabello largo, de ese tono castaño oscuro que con cierto ángulo de luz se veía más claro. También que mi padre solía estar encerrado en aquella extraña organización, que un día se convirtiera en algo como una segunda familia. ¡Y la fiesta! Fue una fiesta navideña y yo tenía apenas 18 años.

Fue donde le conocí. Con su desordenado cabello rubio y sus ojos de un tono azul que me volvía loca. Con ese tono rosado en las mejillas cuando le observaba de más y el cómo aclaraba su garganta y desviaba la mirada con vergüenza. Un nudo en la garganta se forma en mí al recordarle.

 _"Soy Janet"_

 _"D-Disculpe… señorita pero esta es área restringida… debería salir ahora mismo."_

Por tal desfachatez termine obligándote a bailar conmigo dos piezas lentas, claro… después de aclarar quién era yo y que hacia ahí.

Fueron días después, y tras una discusión que me di cuenta que quería estar cerca de él. Necesitaba escuchar tu voz, necesitaba tanto tenerte cerca. Y fue un mes cuando supe la razón de tu renuencia hacia mí. El mismo día en que papá se fue dejándome sola, el mismo día en que me enliste en SHIELD para pagar los destrozos del último invento de papá. Exactamente ese día cuando bese tu mejilla y quisiste huir de mí.

" _Basta Jan esto no… yo no…"_  
 _"¡Oh! Cállate gran bobo… sólo hazlo"_

Y entonces ambos volamos. No recuerdo cómo es que logre su confianza, como de pronto fuimos compañeros. Pero estaba enamorada y el corazón de me inflamaba con tan solo saberlo. Pero esa no fue la emoción más grande, y el nudo en mi garganta aumenta porque sucedió de pronto. Tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y besaste mis labios. ¡Hank! Mi amado Hank… fue el primero de micho, y la primera disculpa de bastantes. Y siempre vuelve a mí el brillo de tu mirada al besarnos.

Aquí todo es tan frio. Pero no de una forma termostática. Es tan solitario.

Y aunque no quiero recordar ahí estoy, de tu mano mientras de decimos a Margaret que vamos a casarnos, porque la guerra es sin duda dura y porque aquella noche no valía la pena esperar. Howard fue tu padrino y Margaret mi dama. En una ceremonia privada antes de aquella misión espantosa. ¡Es que no deseamos esperar más! Y francamente si no lo hacíamos ahora, tenía miedo de que me pusieras más peros.

Pero paso… y con ello las batallas más duras, con tantas bajas pero al mismo tiempo muchas más vidas salvadas. ¿Quién fue el que me hizo cambiar Hank? No sé en qué momento deje de ser la chiquilla que sería una buena señora de un hombre rico y le diera herederos. Porque desde que me regalaste estas alas, yo no concebía la vida sin volar. Sin estar a tu lado y pelear, si tenerte ahí preocupado por mí. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Y llego, siento como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y mis manos se cierran sobre el casco. Porque la oigo como aquella primera vez. Porque te veo como si estuvieras ahí y tu presencia me rodea y el amor que siento por ella, por mi esperanza hace que quiera surcar este infinito espacio –vacío para mí-, para encontrarla.

Pero estoy tan cansada Hank, ya no resisto estar aquí, ya no quiero saber que estoy pero no estoy; ya no soporto la idea de quedarme sin más esperando a que un milagro como en los cuentos llegue y me lleve de regreso a casa. Ya no más.

De nuevo abro el casco para darme cuenta que mis lágrimas me rodean y flotan a mi alrededor. Pequeñas gotas que se vuelven multicolor y son llamadas por no sé qué. En mi derecha el casco y en mi izquierda alzo la mano tratando de tomar esas motitas de colores antes de que se vallan. No importa como sea este lugar yo solo… solo quiero saber que están bien. Que valió de algo esta guerra. Y el que este aguantando la respiración daña mis pulmones, siento que estoy a puedo de desmayarme si no respiro. Pero no puedo… no puedo dejarme vencer mi Blue Eyes. Porque cuando comienzo a respirar ya tengo de nuevo el casco. Y el dolor masoquista hace que me mueva que busque cualquier forma para volver, para estar con ustedes.

Pero no hay nada.

Y entonces pasa. Algo empuja lo que soy, mi cuerpo hacia otro lugar, fue una sensación tan parecida a aquella ocasión cuando llegue. Que por un instante pienso que eres tú, pero tan pronto como llego se fue, no eres tú, no es mi Hank… él jamás me hubiera dejado. Y de nuevo las voces llegan hasta mí, son voces difusas y extrañas, voces que no conozco porque el tiempo ha pasado y siquiera sé cómo suena mi voz ahora. Pero hay una voz que me hace vibrar, pese a que mis ojos se cierran de nuevo con desilusión. Esa voz que dice "Hank" "Papá", y suelto un suspiro, porque no es pequeña como antes pero es tan fuerte, es tan suya… tan mía, tan nuestra.

Me he preguntado si sabes que te oigo aquí donde el tiempo no existe, me pregunto si aún tienes fe de que encontrarme pese a que juraste no creer en Dios. Me pregunto si sabes que Hope me llama aun en sueños y que la oigo tan claramente… porque en veces como estas, cuando sé quién soy y que hago aquí me dedico a recordarlos a sentirlos pese a la distancia tan larga y corta.

Y se abren mis ojos de nuevo, sabiendo que soy yo, que soy Wasp… que soy Janet Van Dyne, esposa de Hank Pym, amiga de Howard Stark y Margaret Carter.

Madre de Hope.

* * *

Dedicado a mi querida Legendary como siempre, espero que te gustará y espero que les gustara a quien lo lea, gracias por tomarse el tiempo.

¿Algún comentario?


End file.
